


Above The Sea (On Hiatus)

by bbazzy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Coran's entire civilization isn't dead yet, Allura is a beutiful Princess, Bottom Keith, Eventual Smut, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Necklaces, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirate Captain Lance, Pirates, Rivalry, Slow To Update, Smut, Top Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbazzy/pseuds/bbazzy
Summary: Keith was always a grumpy merman. He, along with the Blade of Marmora, fought and defended the Merfolk's kingdom from predators and hunters looking for a tail and scales to sell. Usually, those hunters were Galran. Keith had taken down dozens of ships with the Blade, and this ship, at first, didn't seem to different. But when Keith did notice the differences, and decided to investigate, he regretted his decision. Greatly.





	1. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY so, I am finally able to start this up again! As I've said before in the author's note that I have deleted along with the other chapters from before, I am rewriting this story. I do not have set dates for updates, but I finished 2 chapters in 2 days, so let's hope it won't be long waits lol. Enjoy!

Keith had never been more embarrassed in his life. He's let himself be caught by that stupid quiznacking ship- he'd been _told_ not to go near it. Multiple times. Kolivan was constantly reminding him how dangerous it was. But did Keith ever really listen to him? Obviously, the answer was no. So he risked, not only his life, but the entire Blade's life, by getting caught. By a Galran ship. Of course, together, the blade could take down one of these in an hour, stricking when least expected, sinking the ship, and saving prisoners. It was one of Keith's favorite things. But this ship seemed... Different. More armoured, though if it were to protect from the blade or the rough seas, Keith didn't know. Maybe even something else. He didn't want to think of what else. He should've known that it looking different meant it was dangerous, and told the blade. Instead. Keith had been scouting by himself, and didn't notice the net being lowered. He was knocked out by a weight on it, and had just woken up in a tank of water on the dock.

 

The tank wasn't that big, barely long enough for him to lay across the bottom, even with his shorter tail just as tall. it was wide enough for him to stretch out his arms all the way, with his palms flat against each side. He wasn't liking it. His gaze scanned the area around him, and landed on a man coming through a door. Otherwise, the deck was empty. He scowled at the man, swimming high enough to grab the edge of the tank and glare at him.

 

The man had purple skin, and weird, pointy ears. His hair was even longer than Kolivan's, and stretching down his back, though it was the same pale white color. The man's eyes met Keith's, and he was smiling. It wasn't a freindly smile, that smile was deadly, making Keith bristle.

 

"Who are you?" Keith demanded, tempted to spash the man as he stopped infront of the tank.

 

"Lotor," The man- Lotor- in a smooth, deep voice.

 

Keith's eyes narrowed further. "Let me go. Now."

 

Lotor laughed darkly. "And why would I do that? It's been a while since I've caught a specimen with such a pretty red tail."

 

As if on cue, Keith's tail in the water tensed. "Yeah? And what do you plan to do with it?" His eyes narrowed.

 

"Why, sell it to the highest bider, just like everthing else that I have on my ship. What else?"

 

Keith's face paled, and he stilled, making Lotor laugh darkly. "Exactly. Now, I'll be back later to direct my men to bringing you down to the storage, with the other tanks. Now that  we know that there are your kind here, we can drop our ancor to fish. You'll make wonderful bait."

 

Keith got over his horror quickly, and even though he knew it was futile against the Galra, tried to sing, to lure his prey into putting him back into the ocean. Lotor just laughed at his attempt. "Galrans are resistant to the song of merfolk. You, of anyone, should know that."

 

Lotor started to saunter away, and Keith watched him, helpless and defeated. He didn't know how the quiznack he would get out of this one.


	2. Saved

Keith didn't know how long he'd been in the stupid, stuffy tank. He knew it hadn't been long, not even a day, but it felt like it. He hated it already. He'd gotten used to the normal sounds of the crew, all of them coming to the deck to do their duties after Lotor had left. To where? Keith didn't know. He was busy playing with the necklace around his neck and trying to look for a non-galran crew member to sing at when the loud shouts started, and Keith glanced at what they were looking at. He gasped, eyes widening. Coming towards the ship fast was another, larger ship. It looked more modern, bigger, with huge, billowing sails and, probably, bigger cannons. Keith watched the chaos around him, the ship getting ready to fire. He was watching a large Galran yell at a smaller one, when the attention focused on his left and he saw Lotor coming back from where he'd gone, already glaring at the other ship.

 

Keith watched as Lotor gave his orders, for a good fifteen minutes until the Galran's gaze focused on him. He saw the man go to order the tank below deck, but froze, standing straight. Keith followed his gaze, and his eyes widened as he saw the Jolly Roger flag raise. It was a flag that Keith hadn't seen before, meaning that the Blade had never encountered this group before. But they were undoubtedly pirates, with the lion on the flag. It wasn't long until the pirates were a little to close for comfort, somehow managing to slow and pull up right beside the ship Keith was on in maybe 10 minutes. Lotor had been busy making sure his men were armed, and ready to fight.

 

A plank was put across the two ships, and three people came onto Lotor's ship. The first was obviously the captain, donning the fancy captain's hat, coat, and everything. He had light brown, beautiful skin, darker hair, and a glint in his dark blue eyes, walking smugly onto Lotor's ship. Following him were members of his crew, a shorter girl with cropped, light hair under some cloth (Keith was sure it was called a bandana), and dressed mostly in green. The final person was the largest, brown skin darker that the first's, roundish, and tall. He looked nervous, fiddling his hands as he walked behind the girl in green. He had fabric wrapped around his head (probably another bandana), and he had a large broadsword strapped to his side. It seemed like he was the only one carrying an actual weapon.

 

Keith watched as the first man sauntered up to Lotor, and raised a hand in greeting. They were far away enough that Keith strained to hear, only managing to get a few words. He felt a shiver go down his spine when he heard the word 'merman' come up, realizing that they were talking about him. Lotor seemed to become more and more agitated as Lance spoke, realizing that the man had the upper hand, with a bigger ship and seemingly more men.

 

Then, Keith saw Lotor wrapped his hand around the handle of the sword at his side, and his eyes widened when he realized what dirty trick the man was about to pull. He tried to shout a warning, frantically grabbing the edge of his tank to yank his head above the water.

 

" _Sword_!" He shrieked, and the captain's two companions looked at him in confusion. The captain, however, thankfully seemed to understand, and took a few needed steps back just as Lotor swung his sword. The man had barely moved fast enough, though, and the sword sliced a small cut through the captain's coat, making him pout.

 

The captain raised a hand high in the air, and his companions immediately reached for weapons, the smaller of the two obviously holding something concealed. The man shouted one, clear word that rang through the air before his hand lowered. "Charge!"

 

Keith wasn't exactly how all the other pirates swarmed the ship. They all couldn't fit across that plank. But swarm it they did. In seconds, there was a battle, shouts and screams and weapons flying through the air. Keith yelped as someone was pushed against his tank in a struggle, the other person putting all their weight on it... And then there was a blast of water of some sort, from another side, and Keith's tank went down. Thankfully, it somehow didn't shatter, but there were large, dangerous cracks where it fell and where the blast came from. Keith wasn't even in the tank, the water taking him with it to the middle of the deck, the battle surrounding him.

 

He tried to drag himself to the side of the deck, to go back into the ocean, to go home, but let out a loud yelp when his tail was stepped on, making him stop and look back. It was Lotor, who was seething with anger.   "If I don't get a tail to sell," he hissed. "No one does!"

 

Keith struggled, trying to shove the man away and managing a few good scratches on him, one very obvious on the man's face, but Lotor pinned his arms down and yanked the necklace from around Keith's neck, only letting go when it was secure in his pocket. Keith tried to grab him, tried to get the necklace back, but Lotor stood, far out of Keith's reach. He looked even taller when Keith was on the ground like he was. Lotor grinned a terrible, sadistic grin down at Keith a few drops of crimson flowing from the scratch Keith left on the man's face. "Can't go back to the water now, can you?"

 

Keith glared at him, and lunged his body as far as it could go to get Lotor's legs, but he missed, landing hard on the deck. Lotor just laughed, and turned, dodging struggles around him to hide below deck. Keith dragged himself after Lotor, desperate for his necklace, his main mean of escape- that one thing was something he had to protect. Suddenly, there were boots standing in front of him, and large hands grabbed Keith by the waist , and he was hefted onto a large shoulder with a yelp.

 

"Got him!" The person- man who'd grabbed shouted, and he started running, probably towards the plank connecting the two ships.

 

 It was confirmed when below him, the man's feet were walking on a small piece of wood, and below that, the blue waves of the ocean. His home in it's depths. Keith struggled, but soon, too soon, they were on a deck again, and Keith shut his eyes, refusing to cry, or to open them again anytime soon. He was helpless. And his necklace was gone. Keith was put on the floor of the deck, his back pushed against wood, and he cracked an eye open, despite his not wanting to open it, to see that he was leaned against the mast. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, leaning back against the mast to breathe. There was still shouting from Lotor's ship, but less now, and quieter not that he was on another ship. 

 

Keith didn't know how long it was before there were footsteps of people running along the deck, more shouting; this time of the crew making their leave. It was even longer before most of the shouts stopped, only the occasional one of orders being given and carried out, and he felt the wind on his face, which wasn't good. Come sunset.... Keith didn't want to think of it.

 

There were more footsteps, coming towards Keith, sounding close, and he tensed.

 

"Good afternoon," A cocky voice said, and Keith opened his eyes, sucking in a breath. It was the captain, and quiznak, he was really pretty up close. He was glad he had warned him so he didn't die. "You must be our new merman. Welcome to the Boat of Lions."


	3. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually I'll think of better names for the chapters lmao. Today isn't that day.

It'd been a few hours since the fight. And Keith was tense. He had to get that necklace back as soon as he could, so he could go back home. Without it... He wouldn't be himself. But there was no way he could ever manage to get it before the sun set. But, at least with the way he was about to be, Keith could find the bastard Lotor and his ship more easily. He hoped.

For the moment, he was still against the mast, and the small girl in green from before was watching him. Keith had tried for conversation, but the girl was so invested in her hunk of metal she was tinkering with, he could barely get her name. Which  was Pidge. He wondered if she was like this all the time. The captain, Lance(he introduced himself after he'd welcomed him to the boat), said he'd do some more explaining after dinner and the rest of the crew had gone to bed, which didn't settle well with Keith. He was worried that Lance would just kill him once he'd shed his tail. Though, maybe not, since Keith had saved his life.

Keith's thoughts were inturrupted by footsteps, and he looked up just in time to see Lance again, walking up to him with a different smile, more polite than the cocky grin from earlier. He scolded himself for how his belly warmed a bit, he should be afraid of the man. He still tensed when Lance crouched before him, despite the warmth in his belly.

"Hey, uh." Lance rubbed the back of his neck. "Do mermen eat? Can you eat human food at all? If not, I'm sure we can find something for you, but if you can I can go grab you some grub."

Keith frowned a bit, and shook his head. "I'm not hungry," he muttered, turning his head to look at the water, where he belonged.

He heard a sigh, and had to resist looking at Lance. "Fine then. Do you need water? We have uh... Not much, actually. There's probably a barell somewhere we could fill-"

Keith inturrupted Lance, shaking his head. "I'll be fine for another few hours," he said quietly. Which was true. He would be fine out of water for another few hours, until the sun finished setting. The merman ignored the little bubble of panic he was starting to feel, seeing the sun start to touch the water.

"Fine. Let's find out how to get you to my room for now, yeah?" Lance stood, looking down at Keith to figure out how to get him there.

They ended up needing the help of the larger man, Hunk, Keith learned, to carry Keith. Lance tried to do it himself, but Keith's tail was to long for him to be able to do much.

Keith was sat on a chair in Lance's captain quarters, where he got a chance to look around. It had only taken them about ten minutes to get Keith to the captain's room, but it was ten minutes to long. Soon, the painful shedding would happen. Keith never thought he'd have to suffer with that experience, but look at him now.

Lance was in the doorway, talking to Pidge and Hunk about getting the rest of the crew settled, which took more of Keith's precious time. He finally came back, and sat on the bed infront of Keith, leaning back to look at him curiously. "So. You're probably wondering why I had Hunk bring you here," the tan boy said smoothly.

Keith shrugged, crossing his arms. "To sell me, or more specifically, my tail, I'm guessing?"

Lance just frowned. "What? No, why would I do that?"

"What else would you do with a merman?"

The pirate captain grinned. "Well, mister grumpy pants, it turns out that I need your help. Or, more specifically, the kingdom of Altea needs your help."

Keith's brow furrowed, and he pursed his lips. "Altea? Like, the Alteans? Don't they have some rivalry with the Galra Empire?"

Lance nodded. "It's more than a rivalry. Altea and the Galra Empire have been at war for the past few years, and right now, the Galra are winning. But," Lance leaned forward. "The Princess, soon to be crowned queen, after her father's death, has a plan."

"What kind of plan would involve a merman? Or, any kind of merfolk?" Keith asked slowly.

"Well- I'm not completely sure," Lance admited. "Allura refused to tell me everything immediately, and made me look for a mer- what would it be, merperson? I think so. Anyways, I need a merperson, and to go back to Altea for the rest of the plan. But what I know now is what exactly this plan is to do. Do you know who the King of the Galra Empire is?"

"Zarkon," Keith said distastefully, his nose scrunching up. "He sends men to hunt merfolk every once and a while, to sell tails for money. Probably for his war. I'm with the Blade of Marmora, our job is to protect the kingdom and our colonies from those ships."

Lance looked surprised, and he grinned happily. "You're with the blade? That- fuck, that's awesome! Allura is gonna be glad to hear that! Anyways, yeah, it's Zarkon. But Allura's plan is to infiltrate the Galra Empire, find where Zarkon's base of opperations is, and assasinate him."


	4. Clothes Are Annoying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP OK I like COULD NOT figure out where to end this lmao. So, here ya are! Enjoy!!
> 
> Also this isn't edited oops.

Keith stared at Lance for a good few moments, just staring. Assassinate Zarkon? How?

"Not completely sure," Lance shrugged, and Keith realized that he'd spoken aloud. "But, if you agree, I'll take you with me home to Altea. We're already on course there now. If you don't want to, then you can go home."

Keith leaned back in his chair. "I'll.... I'll think about it." He said quietly, still shocked by even the thought of Zarkon being assassinated. "What if whoever takes his place wants the war to continue?"

Lance shrugged. "I'm hoping that Allura's plan will have a backup incase of that. I'm not really sure. You know as much as I do, now."

Keith nodded. "Do I have a time limit to decide?"

"Not really. I suggest you hurry, though. The winds are supposed to be strong tonight, and you probably don't want to be to far from your territory."

He had a point. Keith sighed. "Alright." He looked out the window. The sun was about half-way set.

"Until then, can I ask you a few things? About merfolk?"

Keith shrugged, not looking away from the window. "Go ahead."

"Is it true that humans came from merfolk that evolved with legs?"

Keith shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not a historian."

"Is there a difference between sirens and merfolk?"

Another shrug. "Not really. We're both the same species, and we all sing and stuff. Sirens are usually like the serial killers in my world, from what I've heard of humans. They live in packs of mostly girls, and they lure sailors to their deaths to collect their eyes, and.... Other reasons."

"Like?" Lance probed, scooting closer from his place on his bed.

Keith huffed, finally looking at Lance. "Multiple things. Sexual pleasure, to eat, to use their body parts for crafts, that kind of stuff."

"You had me at sexual pleasure. How does all that work?" Lance grinned that shit eating grin again.

Keith's ears burned at the thought, knowing he wouldn't be able to explain without an example, that would probably be himself. "Not disscussing that with you right now. Ask again later."

Lance was the one to shrug this time. "Alright. Is it true that merfolk wear necklaces, and that when it's stolen they get legs until they find it again? I mean, I'm guessing not since you aren't wearing one, but- Keith?"

Keith had grown silent at the word necklace, and hung his head. He didn't have the courage to saw it, and glanced at the window. The sun was almost completely set.

"Keith, what's wrong? Is- shit, is it true? That's not a myth? Then where's your necklace?"

"Lotor," Keith muttered, saying the name bitterly with resentment. "He took it."

"Why didn't you say anything? Why don't you have legs yet?" Lance demanded, standing up.

Keith huffed, glaring daggers at Lance. "I just met you! I thought you'd kill me!" He crossed his arms, leaning back. "I'm about to shed my tail, the sun is almost set. I suggest you don't watch, it's pretty grusome." He said, more quietly. "I thought you'd know, you're the damn pirate."

Lance shook his head. "I thought it was a myth! Why did he take it?"

"In case you managed to take me. Like I said, he wants my tail. He said that if he doesn't get a tail to sell, no one will." Keith's tone was bitter again, talking about Lotor.

"Does it hurt or something?"

Keith snorted sarcastically. "It hurts. A lot. You should leave the room," he suggested. "Please."

Lance looked concerned, but nodded. "Fine. But without your tail, you're gonna have to stsy on my ship."

Keith nodded. "I know."

"I'll be taking you with me to Allura," Lance warned.

"I know. Now get out."

Keith sighed in relief when Lance actually left, and watched as the sun disappeared beneath the waves.

~

Keith heard a knock, and cracked open an eye. It'd been a few hours, at least, and his throat was sore and dry from his screams, though he tried to muffle them as much as he could. He'd failed. Now, Keith was laying on the floor of Captain Lance's room, and he thought he'd fallen asleep. He wouldn't be surprised.

Lance cracked open the door, and surveyed the mess of blood and scales across his floor, and the naked Keith in the middle of them all. Keith knew his new legs were probably strewn in the blood, too, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Is it done?" Lance asked hesitantly.

Keith nodded tiredly. "Yep. It's over. You can come in." He yawned.

Lance stepped fully into the room, and Keith saw the plate stacked with human foods on it.

"I got you something. In case you were hungry." Lance said, setting it on his desk at the side of the room.

Keith nodded tiredly. "Thanks."

"Are you okay?" Lance asked, assessing the mess more. "There were a lot of screams."

Keith shrugged a bit. "My legs kinda hurt. I'll be fine. Sorry you couldn't get a merman do assassinate Zarkon."

Lance sighed. "Yeah, but who knows, maybe it'll still work."

"Yeah, maybe." Keith lay there in the silence for a few moments. "Sorry I got blood everywhere. Usually this happens in shallow water so it doesn't make such a mess."

"So, what happens to the scales, do they just decay or something?" Lance asked.

"I can sell them to magic-users or whoever would buy them, maybe. I don't actually need them anymore."

Lane nodded. "Yeah. They'd be good in some potions, from what I'e heard." After a few more silent moments, Lance sighed, and stood. "Let's get you cleaned up."

It was a little difficult with all the blood on the floor and Keith's inability to walk, but Lance managed to get Keith into what he called a 'bath' in the next room in a bucket-like metal thing (Lance called it a tub), after he woke up the cook and had him boil some water. Lance left Keith to clean himself up, after he was shown how to. He ended up sitting in the water until it had grown cold and Lance came to get him. Keith was escorted out of the bath with something fluffy and white wrapped around him, so he could be dried off. Lance helped him with that, and went to the chest at the end of his bed.

"Do you merfolk ever wear clothes?" Lance asked.

Keith frowned a bit. "Are those fabrics on you clothes?" He asked, pointing to the fabric covering Lance's body.

He got a nod from the captain. "Yeah. Do you? Wear clothing, I mean."

Keith nodded. "Sort of. When we're trying to look nice. For the most part, though, no."

"So, what, everyone goes around naked? All exposed? What about during armor?" Lance questioned, turning to his wardrobe and digging around in it.

"That's different," Keith pointed out. "That's to protect us. And we wear things to hide our identities, or certain fabrics to decorate our tails."

Lance nodded, and turned back to Keith, showing him the fabrics he'd grabbed. He laid them out, and pointed to each one, telling Keith what it was called and where it went. After Lance had gotten to the pants, Keith stopped him.

"Why are you doing this?"

Lance just raised a brow with a smile. "Because I'm a gentleman. And we need you to defeat Zarkon. And," he added before Keith could scoff. "You're cute."

Keith stayed silent after that, and let Lance help him dress in the clothes. Which, Keith decided as he put on the shirt (with some help) first, he decided he would prefer to keep off.


	5. Walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIRO!!!! SEASON 5 COMES OUT TOMORROW AND I AM HYPED!!! Gonna wake up at 3 AM to watch this shit

Keith slept in Lance's bed that night, much to his comfort. Lance took the floor (it had been washed with Pidge's help while Keith was in the shower) and most of the blankets. By the time Keith had woken around midday, Lance was long gone. A little peice of paper was left on the little table next to the bed, with words scrawled on it. In a language that Keith couldn't read. Which surprised him, since Keith could easily read three languages, and understand four, including his native tongue, thanks to the Blade of Marmora. Though, it didn't seem that these words were ancient Galran, the _one_ language he struggled to read. This was forgien to him. Knowing Lance and who he worked with, it was probably Altean.

The door swung open, and Lance walked into the room, wearing fresh clothes and a grin. "Morning, sunshine! Did you sleep well?"

Keith shrugged a bit. "It was alright," he lied. That had been the best, deepest, most comfortable sleep of his life.

"Good." Lance said, and threw something onto the bed. They looked similar to what was on Lance's feet. "These are called shoes. We wear them over socks on our feet to protect them."

Keith nodded. "Alright. Do I have to wear them?" He got a nod from Lance, and frowned. "But I don't even like these!" He whined, gesturing to the clothes he slept in. "Why do you humans cover up so much?"

"Because, it's called public decency." He shrugged. "Sit down and give me a foot."

Keith rolled his eyes, and lifted a leg. But, his brows furrowed as his leg still on the ground shook a bit, and he fell backwards onto the bed with a bit of a yelp.

"What the quiznak was that?!" He asked, his looking perplexed up at Lance.

Lance, trying to contain his laughter, knelt in front of Keith to grab his foot. "You lost your balance. It was pretty funny."

Keith frowned, but nodded, pretending he understood what that meant.

Lance slipped Keith's socks and shoes on easily, giving his ankle a pat as he stood. "There. You think you can stand in those?"

Keith shrugged. "Dunno. Don't wanna try, either."

Lance rolled his eyes, grabbing Keith's wrists to pull him to his feet, despite the squacks of protests from the smaller boy. Keith stood a little shaky and awkwardly, but at least he was standing.

"See? Not that bad. Now let's work on walking." Lance grinned.

It took them about a solid half hour before Keith could walk steadily, but slowly. And another half hour to get him to speed up some.  Keith kept falling, and Lance kept needing to catch him, though there were a few times that he couldn't. But for the most part, Keith wasn't falling. Until Lance wanted him to walk across the entire room.

Keith glared at Lance from where he was waiting by the door of the room. Lance was trying to bribe Keith with food, and it was working. Keith sighed, and started walking steadily, watching the ground where he was putting his feet. One foot infront of the other. Slowly, slowly....

Until Keith's foot caught on the edge of the bed, and he fell foward with a yelp. His eyes squeezed shut in preparation to hit the hard ground.... But he never did. Instead, he felt arms wrap around him, and fell against Lance, who was looking down at him. His eyes opened, and he glared without heat at Lance's pretty dark blue ones. 

"I don't like walking," the boy stubbornly complained, and Lance snorted in reply.

"To bad. You're gonna be walking quite a bit if you're gonna stay on my ship. I don't want you freeloading, ya know?"

Keith just huffed, and while Lance helped him stand properly, Keith noticed that his breathing had sped up, just by a bit. He ignored it, and was helpless as Lance brought him back to where he'd started, before going back to the door without Keith.

"Try again."

~

It'd took another three tries for Keith to make it across the room without falling, and even after that, Lance had to help him walk to lunch with an arm around the boy's waist. Keith pouted the entire time, about needing to walk in shoes- or at all. He'd rather prefer to stay in Lance's comfortable bed. He changed his mind when Lance brought him to the galley (which was difficult to get to because Keith and stairs didn't mix well). He sniffed, smelling something cooking. Lance just grinned at his expresion.

"Yeah, we didn't have the best wuality of food for a while, but I had some men raid Lotor's ship for food, and we got some weird galran stuff that makes things last longer. It's safe, trust me. We've had it before."

Keith nodded, not really paying attention to what Lance was saying. Two plates were pushed towards them, and Lance took one, and another random crew member took the other without question, and they went to the wall. Lance managed to prop Keith against it, pushing him to sit as he took the other plate from the crew member, and handed it to Keith.

"Eat up."

Keith hesitently took the plate, staring at the food. "What is it all?"

Lance sighed, and pointed to everything, showing him what the bread, potatoes, and cheese were. "We'll have better food, soon. The next thing I'm gonna get for this ship is a magical chest, that provides whatever food that is desired when it's opened."

Keith frowned. "Those exsist?"

"Oh, yeah. We did have one, it was stolen the one time I was hurt and we were raided. It worked amazingly."

Keith nodded, and started eating hesitantly. Though, once he got a bite of the food, his eyes brightened and he ate quicker. He hadn't realized that he was so hungry before. Lance just laughed, taking a bit more time to eat his. Keith was finished before Lance was even half-way done. "Can I have more?"

Lance shook his head. "No, sorry. When we get that chest, we can all have as much as we want, but the chef divides it up like this so we can ration it."

Keith nodded, watching as Lance finished his food. As soon as he did, the man who Lance assumed was the chef, who he recognized as the man named Hunk, swept up their plates to be washed. Lance grinned, and helped him up. As soon as Keith was standing, a loud noise was heard from above deck, and cheers sounded, loud enough to make Keith jump a bit.

"What was that?!"

Lance grinned devilishly. "That, my friend, was a conch horn. It means we've reached land."


	6. Author's Note

Hey!! This isn't an actual chapter, just warning you

 

Soo, I promise I'm going to get the next chapter up eventually. There's been a lot of stuff going on with school and all, and the platform that I was keeping copies of this deleted my chapter in progress, so I lost my motivation for a long while. So I'm VERY sorry for the wait, It shouldn't be too much longer before I start writing this again!!!


End file.
